yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaylie Schaeffer
Kaylie Schaeffer, also known as Keiko Shiba '(芝傾向 Shiba Keikō'') in the Japanese version, is one of the main protagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Secret Summons. The youngest sister of three older sisters, Kaylie is an aspiring fashion designer and a student who attends the You Show Duel School, where she spends her time honing her dueling skills alongside her friends. Design '''Physical Appearance Kaylie is a fair-skinned teenage girl with blue eyes and medium-length, pink-red hair with two sections hanging over her shoulders, and her bangs are brushed to the right side. Casual Outfit Kaylie wears a light pink short-sleeve shirt, covered by an open light blue denim jean vest. She wears a ruffled, triple-layered magenta skirt with a black strap on the top. Kaylie wears dark purple knee length socks with two violet purple lining with a pair of blush-colored short stockings with double-layered ruffles. Her pink soled, black high top sneakers has two rose pink velcro straps apiece. Other accessories includes a pink wrap bracelet with a silver star-shaped charm with a beaded, faux-pearl bracelet on Kaylie's left wrist, along with a studded silver cuff bracelet on her right wrist. School Uniform While at Paradise City Prep, Kaylie's school uniform consists a light blue dress shirt with a red neckerchief and gold and red lined white jacket, a red skirt, black stockings and brown dress shoes. Pajamas For bedtime, Kaylie was depicted wearing a white t-shirt with black edges and light pink sweatpants with a white string. Her sweatpants has a fuchsia rose design on her left leg. Personality To be determined Abilities To be determined Etymology Her name from the Japanese version, "Keikō" means "trend" in Japanese, while her surname "Shiba" means "turf" in Japanese. Her name from the English dub, her name "Kaylie" is an English name meaning "keeper of the keys, pure". Her surname "Schaeffer" is derived from the Middle High German "Schaffaere" meaning the manager or steward of the head of the household. Biography History To be determined Relationships Luna Schaeffer Luna is one of Kaylie's older sisters, who happens to be an aspiring "fun violinist" which Kaylie describe her as. Maya Schaeffer Maya is one of Kaylie's older sisters, who happens to be an aspiring actress. Thalia Schaeffer Thalia is one of Kaylie's older sister who is the middle daughter of the family. Thalia is an aspiring ballet dancer, whom Kaylie described her as a "ballerina who refuses to give up". Yuya Sakaki To be determined Zuzu Boyle To be determined Gong Strong To be determined Tate, Frederick, and Allie To be determined Sora Perse To be determined Devin Cook To be determined. Deck Kaylie uses a "Miraculer"/"Crystal Jewel" Deck. The bulk of her deck consists a two different archetypes. The "Crystal Jewels" represent her passion for her love of fashion and her mother's love for gem stones when she was younger. Alongside the "Crystal Jewels" is the "Miraculer" deck, which represents Kaylie and her sisters's different talents. Duels To be determined Trivia * Kaylie's "Crystal Jewel" cards are heavily inspired by Steven Universe. * Kaylie's "Miraculer" cards are likely inspired by the 3D French series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Bailey's OCs Category:Female Category:Characters